Star Wars: I am the last
by TinkerTanker44432
Summary: But is he truly alone?


The Meson Martinet exited hyperspace above a planet no one cared about. I don't eve know it's name. All I do know is that this planet, it's the pit stop of the Galaxy,and every one stops here to sell, to buy...to hide. We are here to get supplies, and pick up our next contract.  
The Meson Martinet lands in the landing bay with a thud, and as we exit the ship to begin getting the ship resupplied Sidon Ithano(the ship's Captain, and for the lack of anything my boss) called me over.  
With a wave of the hand he said. "Kix. Come over here I have something I want to tell you."  
I hand the equipment I was holding to one of the other crew members and hurry over. "Yes Sir?"  
"I just checked some of my sources and one of them told me there's an Imperial Star Destroyer in the area. Been hanging around for a few days. I've already told the rest, and we don't know what it means. Just stay sharp. The ship seems to have been modified in some ways, and anyone who can keep one of house ships in shape can be a big thorn in our side. Stay low, and stay out of trouble. Don't be a hero Kix."  
I nod, and salute. Mainly through habit. Years of military training can do that to you."Yes sir." Sidon gave me a list of some supplies he want's me to grab while he, and the others grab the main bulk of the supplies. He still doesn't fully trust me. Ever since he pulled me from that stasis pod, and asked me to join his crew to find old Separatist hidden factories he kept his eye on me. The others said he thinks I might snap, that all those years in stasis will catch up to me, but I keep brushing it off. I'm fine.  
Am I really fine though?  
I'm a Clone Trooper, and the Republic I fought for, and watched friends die for is gone. Replaced by the Empire, which is now in turn been replaced by the New Republic… It's not the same. They have no need for more soldiers, and besides. I wouldn't fit in. I am the Last Clone Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic! And now I've been lowered to nothing more than a treasure hunter. Shifting through the rubble, looking for the relics that shouldn't even be relics to me. Fifty years. Sometimes it doesn't even feel like it, like at any moment Captain Rex will yell at me to wake up, and get ready for patrol, that...Fives, will make some joke… Oh Fives I tried...  
I shake my head dismissing the thoughts. I have a mission, and I must stay focused! I look around the vendors trying to pick out the ones that are selling the supplies I actually need, when I glimpse of white catches my eye, but when I turn towards the direction I saw it it's gone.  
Sidon did say there's an Old Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit. Maybe the crew from that ship also has old Storm trooper gear. Just thinking the word makes me smile. Storm Troopers. I will never understand why they stopped making Clones.  
After stopping by most of the vendors on my list I start to head back since it's getting late, and all I need is one more item which I should be able to find easily enough.  
Walking through the streets people watch me eyes filled with either hate, or fear. I was told by the crew it's my Clone Armor. It looks like Storm trooper Armor, and I guess not everyone has forgotten them, and the things they did either, and neither will I. Sidon told me some of the first Storm troopers were Clones from the War. Either way the crowd leaves me alone which is fine by me.  
I soon spot the vendor with the supplies I need and I hurry over, and just as I spot the piece of equipment I need some one else grabbed it… Some one in white armor. I continue to advance towards the vendor expecting to see someone in Storm trooper armor, but what I actually see causes me to almost fall over, and drop my bag of supplies.  
How can this be?  
The man standing in front of me inspecting the piece of merchandise I was after is wearing Phase II Clone Trooper armor, but it's not the armor, but the marking that got me reeling. The marking matched Captain Rex's.  
Even though I know this is impossible, that Rex is long dead I can't help but feel my heart begine to beat faster, and hope rise in my chest.  
I can't stop myself before I say. "Rex?" This didn't get his attention and I grab his shoulder and say. "Captain it's me. Kix! You're Medic!"  
Rex(?) shrugged my hand off, and in a very not Rex voice says. "I'm not Rex," He then removes his helmet revealing- A woman? She appears to be in her mid 20's with blond hair in a short military style haircut. "And i'm certainly not you're Captain." Her eyes look me up and done, no doubt looking at my armor. "Who are you?"  
I should have known. Shouldn't have let myself hope.  
Disappointment floods over me. "Oh... " I wave her away, and pick my bag up. "I'm no body." I begin to walk away when someone grabs my arm, and by instinct I lash out, grabbing the hand and pulling towards me before letting my elbow bury deep in the person's ribs. When I turn around it's the woman.  
Realizing my mistake I quickly help her up. "Are you alright?" I help her to her feet, and she instantly kicks out, but thanks to my training, and I was able to absorb it, and to her it must have felt like kicking a wall, cause I didn't move an inch.  
She then realized her mistake and retracted her foot and dusting herself off. "I want to know. Who are you? You're clearly no typical bucket head as they can't take a hit, but you… You're much more. Take off your helmet. Please."  
I decide to comply. I slowly set my bag down then remove my helmet, and when she sees my face she lets out a small gasp. "You're a Clone… but how! You'd be over a hundred by now!"  
I nod. "I guess I am." I am that old aren't I? Another reminder I should be long dead.  
"How are you alive!?"  
I shrug. "Long story…" I then gaze at her armor, and in a more harsh of a voice then I intended I say, "How did you get that armor!"  
She hesitates before saying. "It's a long story… tell me your's and I'll tell you mine."  
Without even stop to think about who i'm talking to I let out. I tell her everything from my time in the Clone Wars to the time I woke up in this unforgivable era.  
After I'm done she stand there silent for a few seconds digesting it all before saying. "I inherited it."  
Inherited? But that would mean-  
Laugh, and shake my head. "I'm sorry lady, but either you're lying of who ever told you that is lying to you. Captain Rex had no Children, or Grand Children for that fact. He never had time, and by the time the war was over he was too old." I knew more then I said. I knew Rex participated in the early Rebellion, and all, but I don't say since if she is truly his Grand daughter she would already know.  
She sticks out her hand. "Name's Regina. Let me buy you a drink and I'll prove it to you."  
My comlink starts to beep. It's Sidon. Most likely wants to know where I am. I quickly tell him I'm going to be late, and I turn to her smiling. "Sure. Lead the way, but no funny business. I may be old, but I'm no fool. Remember: Not you're typical Bucket head."


End file.
